jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park II: The Chaos Continues
''Jurassic Park II: The Chaos Continues ''is a science fiction tecno-thriller Spanish novel written by an anonymus author. The alternative sequel from Jurassic Park ''movie. The story of the novel tells us how several hours have passed since the events of ''Jurassic Park. Plot The story begins with the end of the first film, with the Tyrannosaurus rex roaring with greatness and our protagonists escaping in a helicopter. The helicopter lands at the hospital in San José, Costa Rica. There, Mr. John Hammond proposes Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler to help him protect the dinosaurs on the island. Both doctors, seeing the daring tone of Mr. Hammond, flatly rejected the idea and decided to continue their research in Montana. A period of time passes between the Jurassic Park incident, a great interminable drought is taking place and several herds of dinosaurs are looking for the last remaining of the green areas in Isla Nublar. Hammond, who during these two years has been supervising the life of his expensive animals, fears for the life of several dinosaurs in Isla Nublar since, he feels that the food has to be finished very soon. Fearing that the island's dinosaurs will die, he decides to contact Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler to help him rescue the dinosaurs and take them to a mysterious tropical oasis that is called "the sanctuary." BioSyn, after the failure of the mission of Dennis Nedry, decides to get going to capture the dinosaurs of the island and take them to exploit them as circus attractions. BioSyn's CEO: Bill Steingarten and one of his employees named Peter, were talking about raiding the island and capturing the dinosaurs. Both reach an agreement and prepare the team to sail to Isla Nublar. Hammond was able to contact Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler during a conference in Barcelona, Spain. He explained that they would be his second rescue unit if the first failed in his mission in Isla Nublar. He explained to them about the drought that was happening on the island and about the importance of taking the dinosaurs to a safe place where they can live without human interference. The two doctors agree to collaborate with Hammond because of his knowledge of the dinosaurs and the island. Hammond also manages to contact Dr. Grant's student: Billy Yoder, tactical sergeant Michael Wolfskin and a sailor named Ovie Redfire to help him. Ovie tells Mr. Hammond about a large and well-equipped ship to help them in their mission to rescue the dinosaurs. Said ship was called S.S. Venture and Mr. Hammond agree to contract their services with the help of Redfire. Hammond also contacts with some paramilitary groups to help him in his mission. One group accepts with the condition of a large sum of money in exchange. Hammond's first team had arrived on the island but they were all killed in some mysterious way. After knowing what happened, Hammond's second team goes to Isla Nublar as soon as possible to rescue the dinosaurs on the island. When they reach the island, they notice the dry vegetation and the earth about to break. Alan arrives at the hypothesis that the last green areas are located to the north center of the island, right where was the old thematic park of dinosaurs. They all left with the military group to reactivate an abandoned radio communications tower that they will use to find the dinosaurs through their RFID chip implants. On the way as they pass through the old visitor center, they encounter a large Brachiosaurus. Alan, Ovie, Wolfskin and some of the military are going to look for that happy valley full of green areas. When Alan meets the Explorer 04 fallen near the old Tyrannosaur Paddock of the theme park, he notices that there are green areas near the fallen vehicle. They traverse the moor until they reach a valley that is completely green and full of life. In that area, they found a large herd of Brachiosaurus, Gallimimus, Triceratops, Hypsilophodon, Parasaurolophus. They also found some Oviraptor nests, prompting a joke from Dr. Grant about Ovie's name. They also notice the presence of Compsognathus and a large watering hole where all the dinosaurs met. Alan notices the presence of a hot air balloon and some vehicles that they brought. Billy was in the aerostatic balloon. The vehicles stopped near the lake and began to cede to the dinosaurs. Billy approaches Dr. Grant and tells him about a request from Mr. Hammond. Apparently, Mr. Hammond wanted to preserve all the prehistoric presence of the island except for the T-Rex and some Velociraptors that were still alive. The BioSyn team has landed on the island and they are preparing their equipment to kidnap the island's dinosaurs. Ellie notices this and decides to warn her team when she is captured by the BioSyn team and taken to her secret camp. After having rescued the dinosaurs from the valley, Alan returns and learns that Ellie has disappeared. Fearing for the life of his partner, Alan plans a rescue operation with Billy and Ovie. Wolfskin tells them that he will help them from the communications tower to know if they are in danger or not. Alan and the others set off with a group of soldiers to save Ellie. On their way, they notice the scarce presence of hervivorous dinosaurs and the high presence of carnivorous dinosaurs as a group made up of four Dilophosaurus who had attacked them during that course. Night falls and they notice the presence of a strange light in a part of the island. Upon reaching that area, they are almost discovered by two Metriacanthosaurus that were hunting at night. They arrive at the mysterious zone and discover that it is a camp of mercenaries hired by BioSyn. They sneak into the camp and discover that they have captured two Majungasaurus, one Brachiosaurus and three Hypsilophodon. Alan asks the military to take care of the dinosaurs while he and the other two are in charge of looking for Ellie. They find Ellie in a mercenary tent and free her. Ellie tells them about what they plan to do with the dinosaurs: take them to a circus. Meanwhile, the soldiers release the dinosaurs and they decide to leave without any other remedy. Apparently, no mercenary realizes the release of the dinosaurs. While Ellie told them about what she knew, a shadow of a Tyrannosaurus is present in the tent and the protagonists are on alert. The soldiers hide among rocks not to be surprised by the T-Rex. A mercenary enters the tent where Alan and the others were, begins a discussion but is interrupted by the head of the T-Rex in the tent. Other mercenaries leave their tents and run away, causing a stampede of people by the T-Rex. Alan and the others take advantage and run away with the military. The mercenaries are cornered by the T-Rex until there are only about ten soldiers entering a dry pasture. The mercenaries who were fleeing among the grasslands were surprised by Velociraptors who ended the lives of many mercenaries. Alan, Ellie, Ovie, Billy and the military come to the pasture from another side. Alan notices the presence of the Velociraptors and asks everyone to run and not stop. While they ran, they were surprised by the three Majungasaurus they released. The team ran to a cave hidden in a waterfall of standing water where a soldier was killed by a Majungasaurus. Upon leaving, the team is surprised by a Velociraptor who was ready to kill them when the T-Rex appears and stops him just in time. Alan and the others flee from there as soon as possible. Some of the BioSyn mercenaries gather to counterattack the InGen team. A mercenary named Roland Tembo proposes the idea of causing an artificial earthquake based on BioSyn technology. The mercenaries accept and prepare to attack tomorrow morning. Roland Tembo reveals that there was a team before this other team that was killed by the Cearadactylus group. It also reveals that their bodies served to turn them into soap. In the morning, Alan ignores Mr. Hammond's request to ignore saving the T-Rex and the Velociraptors from the island and decides to save them along with Ellie, Ovie and Billy. When they were ready to leave, they were surprised by a great earthquake from the north. They saw that at the top of the island there was a volcano but ruled out that the volcano was the culprit of the earthquake since it was still taking place. Dinosaurs come out of nowhere and cause a stampede. The earth begins to open, Alan and the others flee. A Metriacanthosaurus surprises Ellie and almost eats it. Alan, Billy, Ellie and Ovie run towards the abandoned door of the theme park but the earth rises and they are above that door. Two Majungasaurus surprise three Triceratops who almost crush Ovie. Two Brachiosaurus, four Triceratops and two Gallimimus flee desperately into an abandoned enclosure but it falls and the dinosaurs are forced to change course. Unfortunately, the earthquake ends up killing them. Many helicopters approach and rescue the dinosaurs before something worse happens. Alan tells everyone to get ready the gliders they had in their suitcases. All are thrown from a ledge and plan through a large ledge caused by the earthquake. In their glide, they are surprised by some Cearadactylus who attack them. For their luck, they are ceded with an electric network of a helicopter and taken to the ship. A helicopter tries to rescue Alan and the others but Alan opposes them and asks them to leave. Ellie asks why and Billy spots the aerostatic balloon coming out of the gap caused by the earthquake. Mr. Hammond and Wolfskin were in the aerostatic balloon and they opens the floodgates for Alan and the others to enter. While they were escaping from the breach, Mr. Hammond saw how the visitor center fell into the void of the ledge. While flying, the embryos stolen by Nedry fall to the subsoil and are destroyed by a huge rock that fell from the ground. The aerostatic balloon reaches a nearby beach where the S.S. Venture waiting for Hammond's orders. Hammond decides it's time to leave and everyone leaves the island with the rescued species. On the bridge of the ship, Mr. Hammond was talking to Ellie about some members of all the rescued species that were not saved from the destruction of the island. This causes Ellie's depression and leaves Hammond to see Isla Nublar for the last time. Alan goes over to Ellie and tells him that all rescued dinosaurs will be fine in their new home. Billy, Ovie and Wolfskin accompany them while the sun hid behind what was left of the island. In the hidden chapter, Roland Tembo has captured three Gallimimus, two Dilophosaurus and one huge Brachiosaurus. He plans to take them to Bill Steingarten who was in Europe at that time. Cast Main Characters * Sam Neill '''as '''Alan Grant: He is a paleontologist who was invited by John Hammond to his rescue operation. He is Ellie Sattler's partner/boyfriend and worked with her at the dig site in Montana. * Laura Dern as Ellen "Ellie" Sattler: She is Alan Grant's partner/girlfriend and worked with him at the dig site in Montana. She was invited by John Hammond to his rescue operation. * Alessandro Nivola as Billy Yoder: He is a young associate professor in paleontology and the site manager for Dr. Alan Grant's dig site in Montana. He was invited by John Hammond to his rescue operation. * Sarah Danielle Madison as Ovie Redfire: She is sailor who was invited by John Hammond to his rescue operation. She can be rude for her work as a sailor, but inside she is very affectionate. * Taylor Nichols '''as '''Michael Wolfskin: He is a tactical sergeant who was invited by John Hammond to his rescue operation. He is an Afro-American who helps the protagonists in various danger sequences. * Sir Richard Attenborough '''as '''John Hammond: He is responsible for the rescue operation and the creator of the theme park called Jurassic Park. His personality has changed since the events of Isla Nublar. * Andy Serkis '''as '''Bill Steingarten: He is the CEO of the company BioSyn. He is also responsible for the covered operation to capture dinosaurs on the island. Secondary Characters * Oscar Isacc as S.S. Venture's captain: He is the captain of the ship where they took the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar. * Arliss Howard as Peter: He is responsible for overseeing the cover attack to kidnap InGen's creations and use them as circus attractions. Your participation is limited to signing the agreement of this operation. * Pete Postlethwaite '''as '''Roland Tembo: He is a hunter expert in all kinds of prey and wild animals. He is responsible for the attacks with artificial earthquakes. Featured Dinosaurs * Tyrannosaurus rex * Velociraptor ostrommaysorum '' * ''Metriacanthosaurus * Majungasaurus * Dilophosaurus * Cearadactylus * Brachiosaurus * Gallimimus * Triceratops * Hypsilophodon * Parasaurolophus * Oviraptor Areas While it is true that it is still the same island as the first film, all areas of the island have changed drastically since it was abandoned in 1993. According to the novel, herbivorous dinosaurs are rarely seen and carnivorous dinosaurs abound in desolate areas. Most of the island is dry with few plants, but in the north center has seen such a fertile area called "The Hidden Oasis". * Dry area: Most of the island is dry due to a great drought during the abandonment of the island. The reasons for the drought are unknown. * Skeleton area: A vast area of skeletons and stagnant water, contains the basins in which the water flowed to the hidden waterfalls. It is on the other side of the BioSyn men's camp. * "The Hidden Oasis": It is the most beautiful and perfect place in the world of dinosaurs. It is said that several dinosaurs endure drought and famine, as well as greater predation. It is for that reason that they fled and settled in the valley. Apparently, it is the last remaining green area of the island. All the areas and buildings of the first film were also affected by the drought although, some buildings such as the visitor center and the gateway to the park were not affected at all. Later, the whole island will be destroyed by the artificial earthquake created by BioSyn. It is not known if the island is still standing or has been totally devastated by the earthquake. Trivia * Interestingly, the Velociraptors of the novel are nicknamed Velociraptor ostrommaysorum. This may refer to the controversy that caused the first movie with respect to these dinosaurs. * The sub-plot of the geological change of the island can make reference or homage to the movie The Land Before Time. * This novel leaves more questions than answers and these same questions are answered in the sequel that is the direct sequel. * Some action scenes in the novel are taken from the deleted scenes from the movie "The Lost World: Jurassic Park". One of them is the deleted scene of the gliders and the pteranodons. Category:Alternate Jurassic Park